The vision of an organization drives and focuses organizational resources in a specific direction to achieve the vision. It is not only necessary to have a great organizational vision but also the vision should be clearly articulated, understood and deployed into meaningful objectives at each level of the organization hierarchy in order to attain its desired objectives. A significant number of organizations encounter practical organizational difficulties in the process of cascading the organizational vision down the hierarchy, where the measurement of goals at each level of the organization hierarchy are not measured properly and in-real time.
Typically, higher levels of management are relatively clearer about the organizational vision and objectives, but these vision and objectives are gradually diluted as they are cascaded down the organization hierarchy. In addition, there are also unclear performance accountabilities at various organizational levels, especially at lower staff levels, resulting in difficulties in effective performance management at various organizational levels. Thus, this may hamper the organizational ability in reaching the organization's vision, objectives and harness its business performance potential.
Performance appraisal for all staff at various levels of the organization has traditionally been a challenge to be transparent and balance, in terms of the tangible and intangible aspects of performance. Tangible performance aspect may cover concrete achievement of established objectives, such as sales and marketing target, etc. Intangible performance aspects are namely the demonstration of core values, in terms of staff attitude, training sessions with a real time feedback implementation mechanism and behaviors. These individual staff core values, when consolidated across the organizational, will form the true organizational culture of the organization. For the organization to create and sustain a desired culture based on the established core values of the organization, an objective staff attitude and behavior monitoring and feedback systems must be in place. In order to full engage all organizational staff towards their highest-level of performance and contribution to the organization, besides a clearly understood vision and objectives, the primary key is to have a transparent and balance performance appraisal systems.
Most organization performance management solutions in the market focus on management of tangible performance parameters, such as total number of new initiatives owned and implemented in human resource management of the organization, total number of experienced professionals offered against the assigned target, total percentage of associate connected against the assigned target of the human resource management associate, percentage completion of induction meetings, budgeting and forecasting. However, the intangible performance parameters of the human resource associate within the organization are not measurable properly and accurate measurement of achievement against targets is currently a challenge with existing systems as these measurements are not performed in real-time.
In addition, the business users and employees are becoming increasingly reliant on various types of wireless technologies such as smart-phones, tablet PCs, PDAs, and other similar devices as their primary lifestyle and workplace productivity tool. For example, devices such as the Blackberry, Android and iPhone smartphones provide millions of users with access to mobile, internet-connected content through standardized operating platforms. These smartphones and other mobile devices (e.g., tablets, laptops PDAs) have evolved into complex computing devices with equally complex software that are used by individuals to perform and assist with a wide range of personal and work-related tasks. While many of these mobile devices continue to be used for various forms of communication (e.g., voice calls, e-mails, and text messaging) they also generally provide other various functionalities, including accessing and displaying websites, taking and displaying photographs and videos, playing music and other forms of audio, etc. In turn, the development and use of software applications designed specifically for operation and/or display on mobile devices, such as web applications accessed through a mobile web browser and mobile applications that run on mobile devices, has become widespread.
As a result, new approaches to measure the intangible activities performed by the Human resource associates of an organization by conducting training should take advantage of the extensive use of and reliance upon these mobile devices in order to maximize the effectiveness of, and participation in, the training programs. For example, one significant benefit associated with the use of mobile devices is the ability for employees to confirm participation and provide feedback in real time scenario.
Therefore, there is a need for a system and method to address the problems and difficulties within an organization to disseminate, review and monitor the performance of Human resource associates in real time by converting the intangible deliverables into a tangible points-based analytics system and implement the feedback raised by an associate for the task conducted by the Human resource associate in real time within the organization to improve the performance of Human resource associates at the organization level.